criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Knocked Out Cold
Knocked Out Cold is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-first case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Serpent Summit district of Aurelia. Plot While the player and Lydia were trekking a mountain trail, Lydia decided to look inside an ice cave, only to find the body of chalet owner Aurora Bloom. According to Dominic, her skull was bashed in with an ice block. They then found clues to suspect ice carver Jesse Dormali, vlogger Felix Queens and sauna owner Mario Higson before they found out the victim and her killer had visited the local soup café for their soup. They went to the café and found clues to suspect soup café owner Mya Crowley and town resident Irina Twombly. They then learned that Mya had gotten into a fight involving hot soup before the team arrested Mario for the crime. Mario confessed to killing Aurora, explaining that she was ruining his life. He confessed that Aurora had an obsession with him, incessantly asking him out on dates which caused him to ban her from the sauna. When Mario kept refusing, Aurora kept getting worse and started stalking him. One day, Aurora knocked Mario out and trapped him in the ice cave until he admitted he loved her. In a desperate attempt to escape, he grabbed a nearby ice block and smashed her head in before fleeing the scene. In court, Judge Rodriguez sentenced him to five years in jail with a chance of parole in three years. Post-trial, Silvano, Jason and the player asked Jesse about sculpting ice statues for their Christmas wedding. Jesse agreed to the request but asked the trio to find his lucky pickaxe before he started sculpting, saying he last saw it in the ice cave. They then headed up to the cave and found the pickaxe, returning it to a relieved Jesse who then started sculpting. Meanwhile, Victoria informed Lydia and the player that she had been investigating Blanchette's life, admitting that she was a regular customer at the local soup bar. When asked about it, Mya suggested they look through the soup café's old lost property box for further leads. There, they found Blanchette's laptop and sent it to Callum. Callum ascertained that Blanchette worked as an investigative journalist, saying that Blanchette planned to visit the sauna. At the sauna, they found Blanchette's old notepad which revealed the word "PANDORA". With this new evidence, the pair then went to ask Troy about PANDORA, who confessed that he had no idea what his sister was looking into. Finally, as the team discussed the new lead in the cold case, Florence told the team that a plane had crashed in the Cobra mountain range and that their assistance was needed urgently. Summary Victim *'Aurora Bloom' (found with her head bashed in inside a cave) Murder Weapon *'Ice Block' Killer *'Mario Higson' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect enjoys puzzles *The suspect wears hiking boots Profile *The suspect enjoys puzzles *The suspect wears hiking boots Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect enjoys puzzles *The suspect wears hiking boots Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect enjoys puzzles *The suspect wears hiking boots Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect enjoys puzzles *The suspect wears hiking boots Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer enjoys puzzles. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer wears a red rose. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ice Cave. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Faded Card, Tool Kit) *Examine Tool Kit. (Result: Broken Tool) *Examine Broken Tool. (Result: Chisel; New Suspect: Jesse Dormali) *Ask Jesse about the body in the cave. (New Crime Scene: Town Sauna) *Investigate Town Sauna. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Sauna Guest Book) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Screensaver; New Suspect: Felix Queens) *Ask Felix if he knew the victim. *Examine Sauna Guest Book. (Result: Sauna Owner’s Name; New Suspect: Mario Higson) *Question Mario about the victim using his sauna. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Crossword) *Analyze Crossword. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys puzzles) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin soup) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Soup Cafe. (Clues: Faded Sign, Reservation Log, Smashed Glasses) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Soup Cafe Sign; New Suspect: Mya Crowley) *Speak to Mya about the victim going to her soup cafe. (Attribute: Mya eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Reservation Log. (Result: Table Reservation Record; New Suspect: Irina Twombly) *Ask Irina if she saw the victim. (Attribute: Irina enjoys puzzles and eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Smashed Glasses. (Result: Glasses) *Analyze Glasses. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots; New Crime Scene: Heated Pool) *Investigate Heated Pool. (Clues: Snapped Object, Wooden Sign) *Examine Snapped Object. (Result: Footage Hard Drive) *Analyze Footage Hard Drive. (07:00:00) *Speak to Felix about the victim attacking him. (Attribute: Felix enjoys puzzles and wears hiking boots) *Examine Wooden Sign. (Result: Barred Sign) *Speak to Mario about barring the victim from his sauna. (Attribute: Mario enjoys puzzles, eats pumpkin soup and and wears hiking boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Mya about the fight. (Attribute: Mya enjoys puzzles and wears hiking boots) *Investigate Soup Bar. (Clues: Fridge, Old Photo) *Examine Fridge. (Result: Ice Statue) *Confront Jesse about carving a statue of the victim. (Attribute: Jesse enjoys puzzles, eats pumpkin soup and wears hiking boots) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Woman Identified) *Speak to Irina about the victim being her childhood friend. (Attribute: Irina wears hiking boots) *Investigate Frozen Wall. (Clues: Ice Pieces, Broken Keys) *Examine Ice Pieces. (Result: Ice Block) *Analyze Ice Block. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red rose) *Examine Broken Keys. (Result: Chalet Keys) *Analyze Chalet Keys. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (3/6). (No stars) Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (3/6) *Ask Jesse about sculpting for the wedding. *Investigate Ice Cave. (Clue: Hiking Bag) *Examine Hiking Bag. (Result: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Pickaxe) *Return the pickaxe to Jesse. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Mya about Blanchette visiting the soup café. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Soup Café. (Clue: Lost Property Box) *Examine Lost Property Box. (Result: Old Laptop) *Analyze Old Laptop. (05:00:00) *Investigate Town Sauna. (Clue: Old Notepad) *Examine Old Notepad. (Result: Notes; New Quasi-Suspect: Troy Wilbur) *Ask Troy what his sister was looking into. (Reward: Fur Cap) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “be knocked out cold”, meaning to be or be rendered unconscious, as by a physical blow, medication, or other means. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Serpent Summit